Ringo Starr
To date, Ringo Starr has toured with eleven versions of his All-Starr Band where "everybody on stage is a star in their own right." Ringo Starr and his All-Starr Band is a concept that was created by producer David Fishof. The band has consistently toured for two decades, and, in similar fashion to Bill Wyman's Rhythm Kings, rotates its lineup depending on the musicians' projects at a given time. At an All-Starr Band concert Ringo will perform some of his solo and Beatles songs and then each band member will take turns performing a hit from their own career. Tours and members Discography *''Ringo Starr and His All-Starr Band'' (1990) *''Ringo Starr and His All Starr Band Volume 2: Live from Montreux (1993)'' *''Ringo Starr and His Third All-Starr Band-Volume 1 (1997)'' *''King Biscuit Flower Hour Presents Ringo & His New All-Starr Band (2002)'' *''Extended Versions (2003)'' *''Tour 2003 (2004)'' *''Ringo Starr and Friends (2006)'' *''Ringo Starr & His All Starr Band Live 2006 (2008)'' Typical setlists 1989 Dallas, 23 July - September 3, 1989 It Don't Come Easy / No No Song / Yellow Submarine / Iko Iko or Such a Night (Dr. John) / The Weight (Levon Helm, with Dr John and Rick Danko) / Shine Silently (Nils Lofgren) / Will It Go Round in Circles (Billy Preston) / Act Naturally / Honey Don't / You're A Friend Of Mine (Clarence Clemons) / The Shape I'm In (Rick Danko) / Life In The Fast Lane (Joe Walsh) / I Wanna Be Your Man or Back Off Boogaloo / Desperado (Joe Walsh solo) / Raining In My Heart (Rick Danko solo) / Up On Cripple Creek (Levon Helm) / Boys / Bein' Angry (Nils Lofgren) / Candy (Dr. John) / Right Place, Wrong Time (Dr. John) / Quarter To Three (Clarence Clemons) / Rocky Mountain Way (Joe Walsh) / Nothing From Nothing (Billy Preston) / Photograph / You're Sixteen / With A Little Help From My Friends 1992 Los Angeles, June 2 - September 6, 1992 I'm The Greatest / No No Song / No Time (Burton Cummings) / Girls Talk (Dave Edmunds) / Rocky Mountain Way (Joe Walsh) / I Can't Tell You Why (Timothy B. Schmit) / Shine Silently (Nils Lofgren) / Bang on The Drum All Day (Todd Rundgren) / Don't Go Where The Road Don't Go / Yellow Submarine / Desperado (Joe Walsh solo) / Believe (Nils Lofgren solo) / These Eyes (Burton Cummings solo) / Lady Madonna (Dave Edmunds solo) / Medley: What's Going On - Mercy Mercy Me - One World (Todd Rundgren solo) / Keep On Tryin' (Timothy B. Schmit) / Wiggle (Timmy Cappello) / Black Maria (Todd Rundgren) / In The City (Joe Walsh) / You're Sixteen / Weight Of The World / Walkin' Nerve (Nils Lofgren) / I Hear You Knocking (Dave Edmunds) / American Woman (Burton Cummings) / Boys / Photograph / Act Naturally / With A Little Help From My Friends 1995 Atlantic City, 21 July 1995 Don't Go Where The Road Don't Go / I Wanna Be Your Man / It Don't Come Easy / The Loco-Motion (Mark Farner) / Nothing From Nothing (Billy Preston) / No Sugar Tonight (Randy Bachman) / People Got To Be Free (Felix Cavaliere) / Boris The Spider (John Entwistle) / Boys / You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet (Randy Bachman) / You're Sixteen / Yellow Submarine / My Wife (John Entwistle) / I'm Your Captain (Mark Farner) / Honey Don't / Act Naturally / Back Off Boogaloo / Groovin' (Felix Cavaliere) / Will It Go Round in Circles (Billy Preston) / Takin' Care of Business (Randy Bachman) / Some Kind of Wonderful (Mark Farner) / Good Lovin' (Felix Cavaliere) / Photograph / No No Song / With A Little Help From My Friends 1997-98 Moscow, 25 August 1998 It Don't Come Easy / Act Naturally / The Devil That Came From Kansas or Whiskey Train (Gary Brooker) / Show Me The Way (Peter Frampton) / Sunshine of Your Love (Jack Bruce) / Shooting Star (Simon Kirke) / Boys / Baby I Love Your Way (Peter Frampton) / You're Sixteen (1997 only) - Love Me Do (1998 only) / Yellow Submarine / As You Said (Jack Bruce solo) / A Salty Dog (Gary Brooker solo) / Norwegian Wood (Peter Frampton solo) / Conquistador (Gary Brooker) / I'm The Greatest / No No Song / La De Da (1998 only) / I Feel Free (Jack Bruce) / All Right Now (Simon Kirke) / I Wanna Be Your Man / Do You Feel Like We Do (Peter Frampton) / White Room (Jack Bruce) / A Whiter Shade of Pale (Gary Brooker) / Photograph / With A Little Help From My Friends 1999 Chicago, 28 February 1999 It Don't Come Easy / Act Naturally / Whiskey Train (Gary Brooker) / I Saw the Light (Todd Rundgren) / Sunshine of Your Love (Jack Bruce) / Shooting Star (Simon Kirke) / Boys / Love Me Do / Yellow Submarine / Theme from an Imaginary Western (Jack Bruce solo) / A Salty Dog (solo) or Conquistador (Gary Brooker) / Hammer in My Heart (Todd Rundgren) / I'm The Greatest / No No Song / Back Off Boogaloo / I Feel Free (Jack Bruce) / All Right Now (Simon Kirke) / I Wanna Be Your Man / Bang The Drum All Day (Todd Rundgren) / White Room (Jack Bruce) / Whiter Shade of Pale (Gary Brooker) / Photograph / You're Sixteen / With A Little Help From My Friends 2000 West Hollywood, 22 June 2000 It Don't Come Easy / Act Naturally / Hungry Eyes (Eric Carmen) / I Hear You Knocking (Dave Edmunds) / Sunshine Of Your Love (Jack Bruce) / Shooting Star (Simon Kirke) / I Wanna Be Your Man / Love Me Do / Yellow Submarine / Boats Against The Current (Eric Carmen solo) / Classical Gas (Dave Edmunds solo) / Lady Madonna (Dave Edmunds solo) / Theme From An Imaginary Western (Jack Bruce solo) / Go All The Way (Eric Carmen) / I'm The Greatest / No No Song / Back Off Boogaloo / I Feel Free (Jack Bruce) / All Right Now (Simon Kirke) / Boys / I Knew The Bride When She Used To Rock And Roll (Dave Edmunds) / White Room (Jack Bruce) / All By Myself (Eric Carmen) / Photograph / You're Sixteen / With A Little Help From My Friends 2001 San Diego, 2 September 2001 Photograph / Act Naturally / The Court of the Crimson King (Greg Lake) / The Logical Song (Roger Hodgson) / No One Is to Blame (Howard Jones) / Cleveland Rocks (Ian Hunter) / A Love Bizarre (Sheile E.) / Boys / Give A Little Bit (Roger Hodgson) / You're Sixteen / Yellow Submarine / Karn Evil 9 (First Impressions, Pt. 2) (Greg Lake, Sheila E, and Howard Jones) / I'm The Greatest / No No Song / Back Off Boogaloo / Things Can Only Get Better (Howard Jones) / Irene Wilde (Ian Hunter) / The Glamorous Life (Sheila E.) / I Wanna Be Your Man / Lucky Man (Greg Lake) / Everlasting Love (Howard Jones) / Take The Long Way Home (Roger Hodgson) / All The Young Dudes (Ian Hunter) / It Don't Come Easy / Don't Go Where The Road Don't Go / With A Little Help From My Friends 2003 Toronto, 24 July 2003 It Don't Come Easy / Honey Don't / Memphis In Your Mind / How Long? (Paul Carrack) / Down Under (Colin Hay) / Isn't it Time (John Waite) / A Love Bizarre (Sheila E.) / Boys / Overkill (Colin Hay) / Act Naturally / You're Sixteen / Yellow Submarine / Love Will Keep Us Alive (Paul Carrack solo) / Beautiful World (Colin Hay solo) / New York City Girl (John Waite solo) / Here Comes the Sun (The All Starrs w/o Ringo) / Never Without You / Don't Pass Me By / No No Song / Tempted (Paul Carrack) / When I See You Smile (John Waite) / The Glamorous Life (Sheila E.) / I Wanna Be Your Man / The Living Years (Paul Carrack) / Missing You (John Waite) / Who Can It Be Now? (Colin Hay) / Photograph / Don't Go Where the Road Don't Go / With A Little Help From My Friends 2006 Chicago, 17 June 2006 It Don't Come Easy / What Goes On / Honey Don't / Everybody Wants You (Billy Squier) / Free Ride (Edgar Winter) / A Love Bizarre (Sheila E.) / Boys / Don't Mean Nothing (Richard Marx) / She's Not There (Rod Argent) / Never Without You / Yellow Submarine / Dying To Live (Edgar Winter solo, featuring Rod Argent) / Right Here Waiting (Richard Marx solo) / Ramblin' On My Mind (Billy Squier solo, featuring Edgar Winter) / Time Of The Season (Rod Argent solo) / Frankenstein (Edgar Winter) / Photograph / Choose Love / Should've Known Better (Richard Marx) / The Glamorous Life (Sheila E.) / I Wanna Be Your Man / Rock Me Tonite (Billy Squier) / Hold Your Head Up (Rod Argent) / Act Naturally / Memphis In Your Mind / With A Little Help From My Friends 2008 Mohegan Sun, 22 June 2008 With A Little Help From My Friends intro / It Don’t Come Easy / What Goes On / Memphis in Your Mind / Lonely Is the Night (Billy Squier) / Free Ride (Edgar Winter) / Down Under (Colin Hay) / Dream Weaver (Gary Wright) / Boys / Pick Up The Pieces (Hamish Stuart) / Liverpool 8 / Act Naturally / Yellow Submarine / Tobacco Road (Edgar Winter solo) / Your Eyes (Gary Wright solo) / A Song For You (Hamish Stuart solo) / Are You Lookin' At Me? or Overkill (acoustic cover) (Colin Hay solo) / In the Dark (Billy Squier solo) / Frankenstein (Edgar Winter) / Never Without You / Choose Love / The Stroke (Billy Squier) / Work To Do (Hamish Stuart) / I Wanna Be Your Man / Love Is Alive (Gary Wright) / Who Can It Be Now? (Colin Hay) / Photograph / Oh My My / With A Little Help From My Friends into Give Peace A Chance 2010 Niagara Falls, 24 June 2010 It Don't Come Easy / Honey Don't / Choose Love / Hang On Sloopy (Rick Derringer) / Free Ride (Edgar Winter) / Talking In Your Sleep (Wally Palmar) / I Wanna Be Your Man / Dream Weaver (Gary Wright) / Kyrie (Richard Page) / Other Side of Liverpool / Yellow Submarine / Frankenstein (Edgar Winter) / Peace Dream / Back Off Boogaloo / What I Like About You (Wally Palmar) / Rock N Roll Hoochie Koo (Rick Derringer) / Boys / Love Is Alive (Gary Wright) / Broken Wings (Richard Page) / Photograph / Act Naturally / With A Little Help From My Friends into Give Peace a Chance Ringo's songs ﻿